User blog:The Law G14/One Piece Chapter 678 Prediction
Chapter 678 Prediction: The Chaos...Begins! Page One *Riiiiing* Vergo: Hello? Mmhm…Yes….ok… *click* Vergo: I’ll be taking my leave, Ceasar. Cesar: EH!?! Vergo: Yes, they delivered my pizza at my estate in Dressrosa. Ceasar: WHAAAAT?!! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! ALL OF OUR PRISONERS WILL BE HERE IN ANY MINUTE!! Page Two Vergo: Hm. That’s true. But I’m hungry. *Ceasar’s eyes roll back in a comedic fasion and drops to the ground* Vergo: I trust you will handle the situation appropriately, Ceasar. Anway, I’ll take Law’s heart and bring it to Joker when I get back to Dressrosa. He’ll probably be displeased that Law has betrayed us. Ceasar: AH!! I’ll destroy that scum, I’ll be able to do it by myself, no problem! Along with Monet’s help of course! Monet: Ufufufufu… Page Three Vergo: Ok, I’ll be taking the underground pathway to the S.A.D. Tanker. Good luck, Ceasar, remember that anymore mistakes will cause Joker to kill you. *Vergo walks away as Ceasar fumes with anger* Ceasar: DAMNIT!! Monet, were trapped here with a bunch of crazy fighters! How the hell are we supposed to control the situation!?! Monet: Ufufu…we still have “him”…and the kids… Page Four Cesar: Shurorororo…thank you, Monet! Scene Change: Luffy’s group *Scenes of the group destroying the enemies* Page Five *Luffy punches another guy* Luffy: That’s the last one! G5 Marines: Wooo!!! We did it! Let’s take that mad scientist and leave so we can get promotions! Nami: Hey! Trafalgar, can you turn me and Sanji back to normal!? Page Six *Law switches them back* Sanji: NOOOOOOO!! Nami: Finally, my body! Sanji, I know you didn’t do anything wrong to it, right? Sanji: Oh! Of course not Nami-swan! I kept your body in perfect condition! Nami: Good! Page Seven Law: Enough of this, we have to hurry up and capture Ceasar. Remember, that was the original plan and the more we waste time, the faster the poison cloud will get into this lab. Usopp: AAAAAAAAH!!! IT’S STIL COMING?! NOOOOO! WE’RE GONNA DIE!! Robin: Where’s Franky? *Usopp keeps screaming while running around in circles* Luffy: Yea! Where’s Franky!? Page Eight Law: I believe he went back to your ship. I don’t know why. *Usopp still screaming* Zoro: USOPP!! SHUT UP!! Usopp: Zoro, the p-po—poison! It-it--- Zoro: Damnit, Usopp, don’t you carry wood around with you? Just fix it up or something. Page Nine Usopp: Zoro, you’re a genius! *Usopp fixes it* Law: That saves us some time. Let’s go get Ceasar. Nami: How about Franky? Luffy; I’m sure he’ll be ok! He’s with the Sunny-go! Page Ten Kinemon: Let’s hurry! For my son!! Scene Change: Brokers Around the New World Guy with Top Hat: The Strawhats are alive…eh Blueno? Blueno: Yea…Lucci, let’s tell Captain we should take them out when we get a chance… Lucci: Captain Drake is in a meeting…I won’t bother him with his nonsense. Blueno: … Page Eleven Scene Change: Luffy’s Group *Luffy and co. bust into Ceasar’s room* Chopper: (Guys..!) Ceasar: Shurororororo…welcome! *Kids in hulk mode are standing behind Ceasar* Page Twelve Nami: Don’t tell me…you’re making them fight!! Ceasar: Monet…release…the samurai! *A cage opens up and a small extremely bulked up kid with white eyes comes out* Infobox: Momonosuke, Kinemon’s son Kinemon: WHAT?!! Page Thirteen Ceasar: Our first successful subject of our “Super Soilder Project”. This young boy is as strong as 100 competent men…and at will, can power up to up to 100 fold!! Law: …?! Robin: ..! Nami: This is…sick…! Page Fourteen Ceasar: Now, try hurting me! I doubt any of you have the conscience to kill these children…and Smoker! Don’t forget that I have your heart!! Smoker: Bastard… Kinemon: Ergh…! LET MY SON GOOOO!!!! *Luffy pushes his hand back on Kinemon to back down* Luffy: I got it now. Kinemon: Hm? Page Fifteen Luffy: You want to protect what’s close to you. I’ll help you! Kinemon: *Flashes back to Sanji helping him* Why do you pirates…keep wanting to help me!! Luffy: Because you’re our nakama! *Zoro and Sanji smiling* Ceasar: Watch what you plan on doing Strawhat! This is live for the whole world to see!!! Page Sixteen *Camera zooms in on Luffy’s eye* *Energy bursts out* Ceasar: Conqueror’s…HAKI?!! *All the kids and Momonosuke pass out* Page Seventeen Luffy: I don’t like cowards! And I don’t like people that take away others’ freedom!!! *Short panels of New World pirates looking on in amazement* Luffy: For that…! *Luffy goes Gear Second and teleports* Luffy: IM KICKIN YOUR ASS!!! (Says this as he engrains his knuckles into Ceasar’s face and implants him in the ground) -Chapter Ends- Category:Blog posts